


Put Up the Tree Before My Spirit Falls

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Series: Have Yourself A Kiam Little Christmas [2]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Kiam-mas, Christmas Fluff, Decorating the christmas tree, F/M, Neither of them are tall enough to put the star on the tree, kiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: Liam wasn't quite sure how he ended up spending the better part of a Sunday afternoon untangling Christmas lights, but here he was.





	Put Up the Tree Before My Spirit Falls

Liam wasn't quite sure how he ended up spending the better part of a Sunday afternoon untangling Christmas lights, but here he was. The green wire seemed impossibly mixed up no matter how much he tugged. But Kathryn seemed happy and it kept him from having to return his mother's phone calls. He knew she was calling for the upcoming holidays but Liam wanted no part of it. Since the failed coup several months ago he had been living with Kathryn. Mostly out of common sense, they were engaged and having a baby after all. But Robert had also all but banished him, he was meant to be out of sight and out of his brother's way. So Kathryn's was a win-win.

Not that he minded too much.

"Thank you for dealing with those." She said, ducking down to kiss the top of his head. "My hero."

"It took a small miracle but I got it." He climbed to his feet and carefully held out the lights. "Let's just get these on the tree before something happens."

Kathryn took the string of bulbs, the lights brightened her face and she smiled. "You hold that end."

The two of them made quick work of stringing them up, Liam reaching the higher parts above her head. Once they were adjusted and put into place, Liam moved to plug them in but Kathryn shooed him away from the outlet.

"No, no, not until it's done. You know, a big reveal and all that." She explained and then gave a teasing grin. "Aren't you the one who's been to lighting ceremonies all his life?"

"I'm the one who grew up with Eleanor as a sister. Our private family tree was basically hers from the day she could hang an ornament." He rolled his eyes but he laughed as he spoke. "She liked the lights on so she could see which bulbs looked best. We never agreed on much but Robbie and I knew to let her have her way."

"So you have decorated a tree then." Kathryn joked from where she held up a silver bulb and a gold one. "Which one?"

"Whichever one you want. I told you yesterday, it's up to you."

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. "Good answer. Silver looks better to me. But if you want to add anything feel free, it's your home too."

"I'm just glad I talked you out of the one that would have put a hole in the ceiling." He placed a red and silver ornament on the tree. "Although, it's the first time I've ever heard of someone crying over a tree."

Kathryn's eyebrows were knitted together. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Who cries over that?"

"You're funny."

She poked her head around the tree. "But you love me anyway."

All he could do was shake his head and smile. "Yeah, I do."

It didn't take long for them to finish off the decorations. The flat was coming together nicely and felt perfectly festive. Red and silver bulbs dangled from the delicate branches. The throw pillows on the sofa had been replaced by seasonal ones and a spare string of lights had been stretched out on the island in the kitchen. Two stockings hung not too far from the tree one with a K and the other with an L. Kathryn had put on some soft Christmas music in the background and hummed to it as they decorated. It was the most at home Liam had felt during the holidays in a very long time.

"It's not a jack-o-lantern but the flowers aren't a bad centerpiece I suppose," Liam mumbled, folding his arms. "I mean you bought that at a shop, whereas I carved something with my bare hands but I guess it's nice."

Kathryn snorted from where she was arranging poinsettias and candles at the middle of the table. "If you keep it up, I'll become one of those people who leave their decorations up until March. Then you'll really be sulking."

"On second thought, I think it's beautiful. Very, uh, cheery and all that."

She patted his face. "You're a terrible liar but at least you're cute."

"What's left?"

She opened the last of several boxes that Liam had hauled out of a spare closet this morning. She pulled out a shining silver star and held it up for him to see.

"Just this, but I can't reach." She stared at the tree topper and smiled fondly. "It's nice, right? It was the one we used when I was a kid. Angie's a lot less sentimental than I am so she didn't care when I knicked it from my dad's. I thought it might be a nice tradition to start."

Liam squeezed her free hand. "I like that idea. Here, I'll do it."

She waved him off. "No, no. I'll do it, let me."

"Well, should I get a ladder or something?" Liam glanced around the room and scratched the back of his neck. "I've seen every inch of this place and you don't have one."

Kathryn gave him a confused look. "What would I need a ladder for?"

"You're not short but you're not exactly tall either, love."

She was pulling a chair from the table towards the tree. "I could say the same thing about you. But luckily, I'm not rude."

Liam groaned and pretended to be hurt. "For your information, I'm taller than you. Just let me do it."

But Kathryn already had one foot on the chair. The star was in one hand and kept the other on her growing stomach. "I'm putting the star on the tree, you don't even like this holiday."

When the chair wobbled, Liam was quick to grab her. "You're pregnant. I can't have you climbing on chairs."

She tutted and rolled her eyes. "I'm not made of glass. Just lift me."

"Lift you?" He breathed out a surprised laugh.

"What? You work out, have you seen your arms?" She then pecked him on the lips. "Please? If not for me, then for the baby?"

"You've used the baby card for months."

"And I only have a few months left to use it." She cleared her throat and guided his hands to her waist. "Now give me a boost."

Liam simply shook his head as he hoisted her up a bit. The tree was still tall, despite not being the one she had originally wanted. He could barely put the lights on at the top without stretching. All he could think was that she was lucky he was in love with her. Because this was more work than he had wanted. But when she laughed, he couldn't contain a smile.

"Just a bit further." She said, reaching her arm as high as it would go.

He pushed up on his toes to give her a bit more height. "Got it?"

Kate just waved him off as she went to place the star on top of the tree. After a few adjustments and making sure it wasn't lopsided she was satisfied.

"There, you can put me down."

Gently, Liam set her on her feet and she shut off the lights. Once she was back at his side she pushed him forward. She was all laughs and nodded at him.

"Okay, go ahead."

He plugged in the lights and Kathryn clasped her hands together and grinned. "It's beautiful, right?"

Even though it wasn't his favorite holiday, he had to agree it did look nice. The bulbs cast a warm glow in the room and the glitter on the ornaments sparkled. But his favorite part was how the light reflected in her eyes and the way her face was lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, it is." He draped an arm over her shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you though."

"Go away." She groaned and pushed him off of her. "You're so cheesy."

He sucked his teeth. "But it's very true."

She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? More Christmas fluff. Tomorrow's my favorite day that I've written so far. Leave a review? Stay tuned!


End file.
